Solder bumps can be used to connect and active surface of a semiconductor integrated circuit or “chip” to a substrate or a lead frame. The solder bumps can be used to achieve electrical mechanical connectivity between the chip and the substrate (or the lead frame). In flip chip packaging technology, the size, structure and conductivity of the bumps may greatly affect the overall package.